


The Forgotten Hero

by secretlylovesfics



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A few Nathanette and Nathalix because I also like that, Adrienette Back Groud, Angst, F/M, Heart braking ending, Heartrate, Heroic, I need to wait for Pawpels first for chapter 2, S L O W U P D A T E S, Sad, WWII, You'll hate me for this, okay read now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlylovesfics/pseuds/secretlylovesfics
Summary: Sitting in a windowsill in a rainy day is usually happy for Alix. She loves the sounds of raindrops and the taste of hot chocolate. She also love playing in the rain despite her age. Feeling the raindrops in her hair and jumping in muddy puddles are one of her favorite things. Though this rainy day was kinda off. It felt like she misses something or feels incomplete. A lot of things were in her head, it’s like she needs to do something about it





	The Forgotten Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawpels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawpels/gifts).



> This is a gift for Pawpels who wrote 'Without Anesthesia'. To understand things, make sure to check it out (its super good and angsty so check that out) I hope you like it even if its a mess :p

Sitting in a windowsill in a rainy day is usually happy for Alix. She loves the sounds of raindrops and the taste of hot chocolate. She also love playing in the rain despite her age. Feeling the raindrops in her hair and jumping in muddy puddles are one of her favorite things. Though this rainy day was kinda off. It felt like she misses something or feels incomplete. A lot of things were in her head, it’s like she needs to do something about it. Ah yes, she misses her rival, brother and best friend who are in war. She missed insulting and always beating her rival and his sarcastic smirk, she misses her over-protective brother who is undying clumsy, and she misses her best friend who is super artistic but never gets to show it to the world. Still, she don’t know why. Sure they were a good company to her but why did she miss them. Or maybe she wanted to go to war, maybe that’s it! She wanna serve her country and show Kim that girls don’t only sew and cook. She wanted to be remembered. She made her decision, she’ll go there. But she wasn’t allowed. Oh, wait she can go as a nurse! Okay, that’s final she’ll go as a nurse and maybe fight to? Well at least she did something, she thought. She pack up her things and bought some food and her savings. She was ready to go.  
“Don’t worry dad, I’ll go be back.” she said while writing a message. The message says  
‘Dear Father,  
I’ll be back don’t worry I just gotta do this. Kim said that he will be serving his country and sock of Adolf’s jaw while I’ll be playing with my fancy toys. Though even if he did not said such a thing I’ll still be doing this. Plus, I’ll be a nurse not a soldier, besides I’m not allowed I’m a girl remember. Anyways, I’ll be back as a whole and I hope you take care! If Kim comes back early write me a letter about it (he owes me 300 francs) Just keep on praying soon we’ll be free as a bird.  
Love  
Alix’  
A tear fell down while writing the letter. She sure will miss him. Her favorite stew he always make, his warm and comforting smile, his fascinating stories about myths and everything. She know life will be miserable but she gotta do it. She’ve walked out of her house and took the train.

 

While at the train, she saw a lady who’s the same age of her mother. She was wearing a chinese dress and has short hair and tears rolled down on her cheeks. Alix was not the type of person to comfort you but she is not the person who just stands there. She checked the lady if everything is fine.  
“Hi miss, are you okay.”  
“I’m fine, thank you sweetie.”  
“I’m sorry, but you don’t really look okay. Mind if you tell about it?”  
“My d-daughter, Bri-bridgette was a n-nurse and she was lost a-and I d-don’t know w-where she is.” She stuttered as tears were flooding from her eyes.  
“And my d-daughter, Marinette, is a-also there a-and I m-miss her.”  
“Don’t worry Ma’am. You’ll find her and I’m sure the are alright just always believe!”  
“Thank you so much. I’m sure you’re parents are lucky to have you as a child.” she smiled  
“Thank you ma’am.” she said as she smiled back to her 

 

After the trip, she made it to the camp. A lot of tents where found. Soldiers were everywhere.  
‘Were could Kim be’ she thought ‘oh well, I can’t stay here and just look around.’ she thought as she left the train  
She really wanna be a soldier. She don’t like the idea of her being a nurse but she wanted something, Honor. Honor in her family’s name, honor in her life, honor for her country, honor for being a daughter, and Honor for being Alix.  
She smiled to herself. She definitely misses her brother and friend and maybe catch up with her rival? No, she is here to serve not to mingle. She saw the sign of Red Cross which is the nurse’s office. She decided to go there to start her day.  
“Oh you must be the daughter of Mr. Kubdel! I’m Caline Bustier, the head nurse here. We’ll have a short trip for you to be familiar with the area. Here is your uniform and there is your tent. Be back at 9:00 am”  
“Thank you. I’ll be back soon.”

 

She found her tent. It was nice but it never felt like home. She decided to take a walk since she still have an hour before the clock strikes 9.  
She saw an awful lot of amount of soldiers dressed in their uniforms with military combats. She wished she could have an opportunity to wear those uniform and use those awesome guns but unfortunately she can’t so she’ll be stuck as a nurse. After walking for few more minutes she spotted a too familiar face, the face of her best friend Nathanael.  
“Nathanael?”  
“Alix?!”  
The greeted each other in a hug. She missed him. The artistic shy boy she was friends with. It was so happy to finally see him again.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked excitedly to his friend  
“I’m going to be a nurse! But That’s not what I want.” she replied to his question  
“Oh no you don’t! You can’t do such a thing! That is just soo...”  
“Okay, I know you hate rebelling but seriously I need to be a part of it!”  
“Okay, I know that you’ve always wanted it but seriously not now! Maybe wait for a bit and think of your decision.”  
“Y’know, you’re right. Not now. But I’m still not sure if I will..”  
“Just think about it.”  
“Okay, Thank you Nath! I need to go now, don’t wanna be late!”  
“Yes, me to.”

 

She went back to the nurse’s office to go to the trip. She saw the head nurse, Caline Bustier and a few new nurses and she spotted another too familiar face in one of the hospital beds.

“Jalil!?”


End file.
